The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to interference management with variable transmission time intervals (TTIs).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Generally, the neighboring base stations (or “cells”) are time aligned and share a common scheduling interval used for transmissions. This scheduling interval may be referred to as the transmit time interval (TTI) for the wireless communications system. The common TTI is conventionally known a priori by the cells and is used for encapsulation of data from higher layers into frames for transmission on the radio link layer, e.g., the duration of a transmission on the radio link layer. The TTI may determine the size of the data blocks. This common TTI-based block size helps establish, in some aspects, the latency of the wireless communication system, e.g., the round trip time for data communications within the system. While this common TTI size may be suitable in standard wireless communications, some communications may benefit from a shorter TTI length for reduced latency.